


【新年贺文】所幸被厚衣暖

by Bladevendor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladevendor/pseuds/Bladevendor
Summary: 愿平安喜乐。





	【新年贺文】所幸被厚衣暖

过了年关就是猪年，希望堂主在平行世界也能过上幸福美满的日子。

 

* * *

朱堂主往年还不全是我们认识的那个样子。 

* * *

少主入关八年，黑虎崖上冷清了八年。黑心虎自己不过年，却不敢拦着别人不过。新年总是要图个好兆头，叫别人过年不吉祥可是触怒老天的大罪过。于是，年二十九的时候，全魔教的人都得了假，各回各家团团圆圆。今年的年二十九，天气晴好。朱无戒踩着积雪从总坛出来，怀里揣着两颗神仙丸的解药和半个月的闲暇，一路走，一路腹诽着。教中不少人骂他是个欺软怕硬的软骨头，其实谁不一样呢。瞧瞧，某人平素对着下属张牙舞爪威风八面的，现今在老天爷面前不也怂成了一团。他停住脚步，从胸口衣袋里拿出个小瓷瓶，将那两颗能保他这半月能有好日子过的药丸倒出来。朱无戒把它们细细看过闻过，确定不是假药以后，才安心收拾好东西，继续往山下走去。

朱无戒常年居于总坛，平素又挥霍无度，于是并没有在沛裕镇上置办房产。不必担心朱堂主无家可归，此人行事讲究一个“滑”字，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，翻脸胜翻书，挑软柿子的本事那是一绝，总之滑不留手，滑到哪儿去都不成问题。况且，他本就不愁去处。

他在挂衣楼的门前停下来。现才酉时未过，又赶上年二十九，出来厮混的人只零星几个，彩楼大门紧闭，连雪都没扫去。朱无戒一人站在门口，显得突兀无比。往来行人对他指指点点，什么大过年的不着家，什么浮浪纨绔败家玩意，他听得多了，根本毫不在意。他向来是名声在外的。魔教老四好美色天下皆知，朱老四 “认识” 的天下皆有。总有人拿这个当话茬，问起他有没有哪个是真相好的。朱堂主总是摆摆手，口称 “这是哪里的话，” 打个哈哈，把话题转开去。一般桌上的人也都赏脸，笑一笑也作罢，再到别人身上寻乐子去。

挂衣楼的门上有镶琉璃的小洞，里头的人能够往外瞧。这琉璃片儿还是朱无戒三年前送的。有个龟公瞧见了他，把门开了一半让他挤进去。门关上，寒风挡在外面。朱无戒心情比平素都要好，懒得和他计较，随他往堂上去坐。等上茶的时候，他往楼上望了一望，心想，他虽不告诉旁人，但不代表真没有相好的。

 

挂衣楼不是魔教产业，不是一等彩楼，里头的姑娘才貌都不是顶好的，也不怪无人猜得到朱堂主的相好竟在这样一个地方。鸨母打着哈欠从内室出来，满面的不耐烦在看清了他是谁后一扫而光。

“是您来啦。崔姑娘一大早就眼巴巴的等着您呢。您今年也是住半个月？不多住几天？”鸨母满脸堆笑。

朱无戒点点头，看着鸨母的笑容，心里冷笑一声。人啊，无论干什么的，终究要看人脸色，过年的时候也例外不了。他是个堂主，在堂口作威作福不错，但回到总坛得顺着教主不说，还被那个黄口小儿护法压一头，牛旋风又好死不死的瞧他不顺明里暗里拿话怼他，处处叫他不舒坦。这个鸨母也一样，本来挂衣楼她说了算，可一旦他这样的客人来了，就不得不笑成一朵花来。他咂咂嘴，沉默着给了半月的银子，又给鸨母多塞了十两。毕竟日子过着都不容易。他没心思再与人周旋，径直上楼去了。

二楼全是厢房，朱无戒往最西那头走去。走到尽头，见到一个姑娘开着门，搬了把小椅子在门口坐着，手里拿着个绣花绷子，似乎是在做什么细致纹样，针线拿得近些，绷子也就遮住了脸。

“妹子，等我呢？”朱无戒心下一喜，原来鸨母不是骗他。

刺绣的姑娘闻言扔下手里活计朝他奔来，朱无戒顺势把她抱在怀里。崔姑娘咯咯直笑，仰脸看着他，眼睛里映着满是暖洋洋的烛光。

“都等你一天啦。”姑娘站直了，牵起他的手往房里走。

“不要紧的，”她回头看着他，“回来了就好。”

 

他俩进了屋，姑娘小跑着去收拾桌子准备摆饭，朱堂主捡起地上的绣绷子，放进针线篮里，将篮子放在她床边柜子上，又把椅子搬了进来。门关好了，屋里就他俩，姑娘倒了点清水拿过来给他润润嗓子。

朱无戒坐在桌边，环顾四周。愣要说屋里陈设与往年有什么变化，应该就是窗上的剪纸换了个新花样，五斗柜上了层新漆，拿他上次送的金粉调胶画了一对娃娃。他喝着水，发现桌上的酒具都是新的，桌子也是好木头，看来他月月寄来的钱实打实到了妹子手上。她过得挺好，他心里也开心。他常出外办差，难得来看她。人到不了，至少银子要到，算是他一份不算心意的心意。

他牵着姑娘的手，叫她在身边坐下。腊月时候的酉时天已经黑了，纸糊的窗外透不进一丝光。屋里点了蜡烛，可还是暗了。朱无戒解下腰间流星锤放在桌上，按开了，取出两只鲸油蜡烛出来点上，这才好些。他要光亮，才好细看崔姑娘。她不是他见过最好看的，面庞不是太白嫩，鼻子不是太小巧，嘴唇不是太饱满，眼睛里也没有秋波。可是呀，能叫朱无戒不害怕的女人，她是独一个。所以她是那独一个。

朱无戒在桌上水盆里洗过手后，小心翼翼捧起她的脸来。又过了一年，姑娘眼角开始出现一点点纹路，眼睛里的光也有一点点不够亮了。不知道是不是水喝得少，她嘴唇有一点点干裂，一点点泛白。他有挺多话想说的，可只是摸了摸她的脸，轻声笑话她。

“怎的这样瘦了。”他弯着一对笑眼，双颊上的肉笑得聚起来。

姑娘捏捏他的厚耳垂，看着他见牙不见眼的模样直发笑。

“你怎么又胖了。”她悄声说，又觉得这话太亲昵，别扭着偏过头去了。

朱无戒瞧着姑娘别扭了，心里和吃了蜜一样。风尘女子什么话出不出来，犯混的时候她比他还混，这回害羞，不过是因为这种话说出来，显得她像个心疼丈夫的妇人。朱无戒其实没有胖，今年四处奔波，满身风霜不说，还掉了几斤肉。姑娘这么笑他意在何处，他全都晓得。其实啊，朱无戒不是没想过真的娶她回家做妇人，只是从没找到好时机开口。再说了，他这种命系在裤腰带上的人，莫说出门在外诸多危险，回到总坛还有个失心疯的教主，不知道什么时候一不小心没躲开糊里糊涂就死了，实在是不好意思开口。

 

忽然有人敲门。姑娘去开门，是小二送菜来了。姑娘刚要伸手去接，朱无戒赶忙抢过去，将菜摆上了桌。姑娘拿手娟擦了擦酒杯口儿，给他倒了满满一杯去。

“是桃花酒，不烈的，我们慢慢喝。”她说着坐下来，给他夹菜。“山上还是那个样子吗？”她细声细气地问。

朱无戒点点头，吃了一筷子肉，叹了口气。“那个小混蛋自己一个人躲着难过，闹得他爹心里难过，他爹一不舒服就要整得大家都不好过。要不是怕触了老天霉头，依他那颗又黑又冷的心，哪里会放我们下来。”他拍拍胸口的口袋。“喏，还有这个。要不是肚里的神仙丸，谁跟着个疯子做事。我嘛，在教里也算是升官升到头了，现在就是得过一日且过一日，保住小命要紧。”

“给自己寻点盼头，心里能好过点。没必要是什么太大的东西，对明早吃什么有点期待也是好的。”姑娘低着眉，给他添了半碗饭。“别一下子吃太多哽住了。”她嘱咐一声，又说回原来的话。“你聪明的，不要怕，这么多年都过来了，日子总是越过越好的。”

“那我承你吉言了。”朱无戒给她盛了一碗汤，拿勺子舀了一点，吹得不烫了，喂到她嘴里。“你呢？没有遇见什么...格外特别的客人吧？”

姑娘摇摇头。‘’我过得挺好的呢。拿你的钱买了不少布呀首饰呀什么的，楼里别的姑娘都可羡慕了。有些嫉妒了，就在背地里骂你样貌不佳。她们知道什么呢。”

 

他们就这么就着闲话下饭。其实这种嘘寒问暖朱无戒一点也不陌生。这不过是去花楼里每每都要走的过场罢了。可他不知怎么了，看着崔姑娘那略有些疲惫的脸，心里竟有一点点，一点点相信并盼望着，她问的每句话，都是她愿意问的，不是她必须问的。他有一点点胆怯的，盼着一个风尘女子在心里给他留一份真。可他到底不敢把事情做绝，有时候装一装，给两个人都退回熟悉的角色缓口气，没什么不好的。

 

“你想要点什么？”朱无戒问她。“给你的银子够不够用？”

这话挺伤人的，就像是打开了窗子，让外头的冷风吹散了这一室不知是真是假的温暖。

“我想瞧烟花。”她拿手帕替他擦擦嘴角的油。“银子够，你是个好客人。”

幸好，幸好姑娘不是朵经不得冬的娇花。她在寒风里生长惯了，从朱无戒这里她感受到的不是又一阵风吹在脸上，而是他开窗时明显的迟疑。

 

她看着朱无戒，朱无戒看着她，忽而间，屋里的那点两人都不喜欢的冷消失了，窗户严丝合缝地关上。

 

小二进来撤了盘子，擦干净桌子后离开了。

姑娘打开床脚的箱子，取了个包裹出来。

“你站过来点。”她朝着朱无戒招招手，又趁着他过去的功夫拨了拨脚边的火盆，叫屋里更暖和一些。“给你看个好东西。”

她坐在箱子上，把包袱拆开来。里头是一套红衣红裤。她嘻嘻笑着，把那红中衣往头上一盖，偷着看一眼朱无戒。朱无戒话还来不及说，她又很快的拿下来了。

“妹子哎，你...”他张张嘴，还是说不出话来。

“过了年关呀，”姑娘摆摆手，“就到你本命年了。我想着你又没有家室，外头买的又不够吉祥，就大胆给你做了一身儿，你穿上试试？”

朱无戒站在那里，直愣愣的，不知道该说什么好，过来还一会儿才憋出一句：“我得先洗个澡，免得弄脏了去。”

 

这儿毕竟是个花楼，热水总是不缺的。朱无戒省得让人抬水上来，直接到楼下的澡堂子里去了。收人东西对他来讲是家常便饭的事情。他好歹是个堂主，底下拍他马屁送礼的天天都有，出门寻欢作乐的时候也有人有意巴结送他个荷包带扣一类的小玩意儿。那些东西他收着就收着了，可这一套中衣，还没拿在手里的，就感觉重得很，压着他喘不过气来。可能是那朱红色太亮，他好久不见亮色，现在忽然告诉他这一整个包袱的明快都是他的，好得简直不像是真的。

 

他把自己擦干，裹着毛巾回去。姑娘趁着他洗澡的时候也去冲了个凉，穿了一件春绸的淡黄衫子坐在床边，手里拿着朱无戒来时看见的那个绷子绣花。听见他过来了，她抬起眼睛笑了笑。朱无戒到床脚拿起放在箱子上的衣服，摸在手里发现是细麻织就的。

“麻布全年都能上身的。”姑娘转过头来对他说。“夏天不热，冬天贴身也挺好的。”

朱无戒答应一声，手拘谨得不知道往哪儿放。他心里笑自己，明明出了名的放浪形骸，要是别的女人，这时候他早耍起流氓了，哪儿会这样肚里打了一百个结似的，连道谢都不利索。想到别的女人，他一琢磨，哎哟，近年来，好像他只要在武陵源不出去，就根本没想过别的女人，而那些在外头招惹的，他统统都给忘了。

 

“你手真巧。”他低声说，把衣服穿了。“瞧瞧，多合身。”

姑娘看着他，点点头。“红色衬你。”

朱无戒挨着她坐到床沿上。“妹子，你没给我量过身，怎么做的？”

姑娘低下头直笑。“这些年了，拿手都量出来了，还愁不好裁衣么。”说着，她抬手捂了一下脸，袖子往下滑了，露出一截小臂，上头分明是青紫的掐痕。朱无戒脸上的笑立时僵住，他腾地站起来，从桌上拿了他的流星锤，按开另一半取出药油来。

 

他将她的手臂搁在腿上，手指沾了药油细细在伤处按摩。谁也没说什么，心里都门儿清。朱无戒挨教主和正道的打，崔姑娘挨鸨母和客人的打，都一样的。他们俩，一个打手，一个妓女，全天底下难道还有更般配么？虽然命运不会因为俩挨打的凑在一块了就变得心慈手软，伤口不会因为有人担心就愈合地更快，可是啊，只要两个人互相照应着，有什么事儿过不去呢。都会好起来的。

 

药油沁进去了，朱无戒去桌边水盆洗了手，换了寝衣，又拿了支蜡烛过来。亮堂一点，做刺绣才不伤眼睛。他坐在她身边，看她绣的是个什么纹样。

崔姑娘把绷子一遮，先不给他看。

“你把红衣服拿过来呀，背上的样子你还没仔细看呢。”她嗔一句，朱无戒依言照做，发现背中线上从上到下绣了一个瓶子，一枝合欢花，和一只蝙蝠。平安喜乐和福气都在他身上了。他夸姑娘想得周到。

“那是的呀。来，你看这个呀。”她把绷子拿出来，上头绣的是一串葡萄和一颗石榴。“好看么？”

“好看。”朱无戒看着那个花样，心砰砰直跳。“妹子，你要不要拿它做个荷包送我？”他心里的暖化掉了所有曾经盘旋不去的顾虑，牙关一松，好久好久说不出的话就这么不自觉的说出来了。

“好呀。”姑娘低下头，拿手绢擦擦眼角。“可惜我不知道自己生辰，没法把它装在里头了。”

“不要紧。”朱无戒摸摸她的头发。“我也给你带了礼物，要不要看看？”

姑娘点点头。

 

朱无戒从行囊里拿出个漆木盒子，打开来。姑娘一件一件拿出来，有一对八宝的耳坠子，一个翠镯子，一个璎珞环子，一枝红珊瑚，一把象牙梳子，两个小瓷娃娃，还有个用西域来的琉璃做的簪子。

“这么重的礼呀。”姑娘把东西又把玩了一遍，明显是爱不释手了。她看着那两个娃娃，拿起来，又放下了，又拿起，最后还是放下。

“过年嘛，我们俩开开心心的就好。”朱无戒轻轻扶着她的肩头叫她背过身去，拿起梳子将她的头发梳顺了，又给她挽了个妇人的发髻。紫琉璃的发簪别在她发间，现在不是很显得出来，但是只要站在太阳下一照，那定然是流光溢彩好看极了。他给姑娘拿个镜子照着，看着姑娘红了眼眶，抿了抿嘴，将镜子放下来。

“真好看呀。”姑娘低声说。“我明天晚上戴着这个和你去看烟花。”

朱无戒点点头，将她搂在怀里，悄声道：“然后等回来了，我借厨房给你做年夜饭。四喜丸子，五圆蒸鸡，八宝果饭，剁椒鱼头，酱烧蹄髈，再闷一锅冬笋，都是我的拿手好菜。不说比这儿的好得多，外头翠湖楼也比我不上。”

姑娘点点头。“那我们明年去哪儿吃呢？”

朱无戒看着她，看着烛光映在她的脸上，忽然间觉得眼前的一切都不真实。冬天被隔在窗门外，屋里头暖的像晚春。外头的刀光剑影血肉横飞都被这姑娘亲手糊上的薄薄窗纸挡在了外面，无论怎么叫嚣都无法进来害他。

“明年啊，”他轻轻亲一下她的额头。“明年我们到分堂去，我还做给你吃。”

 

姑娘噗嗤一声笑出来，朱无戒抹掉她眼角的一点湿意。两人站起来，把被褥摊开了。朱无戒替崔姑娘散了头发，叫她躺到床里去。他自己刚要钻入被窝，姑娘从被子里探出头来，指使他做事。

“朱四郎，”她如寻常妇人那样笑，“给火盆添点炭，再挪到床边来，这样暖和。”

“哎。”朱无戒答应一声，快手快脚事情办完，往被子里一钻。他鼻子贴着被子，闻着太阳的味道，手一摸被面，是新的。

“被子也是你新做的？”他趟过去，搂住姑娘的腰。姑娘往后靠一靠，窝在他怀里。

“是的呀，”她打个哈欠。“新衣新被，明天再给你新鞋穿。”说着，她翻个身，面对着他，亲了亲他的耳垂。

 

“你是个有福气的。”她说。

 

朱无戒抱着姑娘，头一回感到这样安宁。被子和姑娘的体温暖着他的身，床脚箱子上的衣服红得像火，暖着他的心。他闭上眼睛。屋外风大雪大纷争乱，屋里他被厚衣暖眠正酣。

 

“我是个有福气的。”他想。

 

***

新年快乐！


End file.
